


Finland

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [57]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 5





	Finland

**Helsinki**

“John! It’s abhorrent really; how could my assistant have _failed to recall_ that the network were also going to send me to Helsinki, it is an entirely different country!” Moira exclaimed before Johnny had even had the chance to greet his wife on her frantic call to him.

“I’m aware John, thank you.” At once Moira felt calmed by her husband’s words.

“Thankfully we will only be required to stay for two more days and then we will embark on our journey home on Friday morning. Will you be at our abode when I return?” Moira asked, fully aware of how much travelling Johnny had been doing for the Rosebud Motel Group. She didn’t mind, as it led to the continued success of his and Stevie’s venture but she missed her husband, of nearly fifty years and secretly hoped he would pick her up at the airport, like he always used to.

“The ferry crossing was horrific!” She exclaimed once more.

“Three hours John!”

“All we had were these pedestrian seats, nowhere pleasant to sit, certainly not a suite!” Moira was still getting accustomed to their new lives, somewhere in between their old life and the one of the four years spent in Schitt’s Creek. They certainly weren’t as wealthy as they had been at the peak of Rose Video’s success, hence no suite on the ferry but she had grown accustom to a more luxurious state of travel once more.

“How are you, where are you currently? Is Stevie with you?”

“No? Ok, you need to go… Cheerio John dear!” Moira sing-songed, being careful to hide the emotion in her voice.

"Yes John, I love you too. Hyvästi, that means goodbye in Finnish!” Moira beamed as she remembered one of the few words she had learnt so far.


End file.
